<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyes by pugwitharug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416033">Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugwitharug/pseuds/pugwitharug'>pugwitharug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dragon e-boy being soft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU: Wrist Hurting When Locking Eyes, jayce works as a dog sitter, my eyes are Tired but i'm writing anyways, not just my eyes everything is tired, oh look a dog, raihan is an actor, school has taken most of my writing motivation, when i try to write these two are the only ones on my mind so here we go again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugwitharug/pseuds/pugwitharug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this modern and soulmate AU, whenever you and your soulmate lock eyes for the first time, your dominant wrist starts to hurt.</p><p>It's been a while since I posted something, so here we go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dragon e-boy being soft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have only a tiny shred of motivation right now and it's not enough to get me through A Newfound Family or To The Victor so I'm making this to try and get back into the swing of things. I don't know how it's gonna go but we're doing it anyway!</p><p>If all goes well, I'll be working on the next chapter to both works soon enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jayce flipped through the channels on the TV lazily, a half-empty bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap. All the dogs went back to their owners and now he could finally have some peace and quiet. His own Maltese, Stoutie, slept next to him in the cracks between the cushions, his long fur spread out over the cushion. Jayce petted him with his free hand as he surfed through the TV.</p><p>Infomercials. Medical dramas. Criminal dramas. Documentaries. Reality shows. For having so many different channels and shows, nothing seemed interesting. His favorite show didn't air until tomorrow, and that was the only thing he had to look forward to. He sighed as he clicked again, ready to get up and go to his computer instead when something caught his eye.</p><p>Or rather, someone caught his eye. He landed on a live interview with the famous actor Raihan, talking about an upcoming movie he starred in as the badass hero with a million skills and quirky one-liners each time he defeated someone. It was obvious that the movie was a cash grab for the big company, but he liked Raihan well enough.</p><p>He grabbed his bowl and started eating again as he listened to the journalist ask Raihan about his process of getting into character, to which he responded with, “There’s not much work needed, all I gotta do is put on sunglasses and pop my collar and I’m all good.” That got a laugh out of the journalist and a smile out of Jayce. Raihan was a good actor, one of those types who always managed to pull off whatever he looked like. He could be dressed in nothing but a barely fitting potato sack and he would still look good.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, Jayce wouldn't mind seeing that.</p><p>His face reddened at the quick mental image he brought up and he forced himself to shake it out and kept watching the interview. With the movie poster behind both of them with Raihan front and center, he compared the two of them. Poster Raihan wore a black leather jacket and torn black shirt with silver dog tags across his neck, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Actual Raihan looked pretty different: he wore a silver suit with a white undershirt and a black tie tucked in. His hair was pushed over to one side, showing off the shaved sides of his head, instead of back in three small ponytails. The round glasses he currently wore framed his blue eyes for all to see.</p><p>His eyes. Jayce always thought his eyes were really pretty. To see a light color like that on someone with dark skin was a beautiful contrast, and Raihan really owned up to it. He had different frames for his glasses and hairstyles that accentuated his eyes. Such a beautiful shade of blue, for someone who was just pretty all around.</p><p>For a split second, he caught Raihan glancing over at the camera, a smile on his face. He didn't hear what either of them were saying, but the way he looked into the camera, even for so little time, he stared into Jayce’s soul.</p><p>Then, his right wrist started hurting. Real bad.</p><p>He yelped in pain and curled in on himself, almost knocking the bowl out and holding his wrist tightly. It was fine just one minute ago, what happened? Stoutie woke up and stretched himself out of the cushion crack, sniffing at Jayce’s wrist to see what’s up.</p><p>After some deep breathing and massaging, the pain ebbed away. He straightened himself back out and leaned against the couch, wondering what just happened. He felt around his wrist again; nothing felt broken or pinched or dislocated. It wasn’t something physical, he didn't know of anything mental that could make that happen, so there was only one other explanation…</p><p>His eyes widened and he looked back up to the TV, where everything was going smoothly as if nothing had happened. Raihan showed no sign of being in pain at all and was once again laughing. And at that moment, Jayce had only one thought.</p><p>“Ah shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>